Common
by Elendilmir
Summary: Any understanding blooms better under fire.
1. Chapter 1

So normally went the away mission that nobody got really surprised when natives opened fire.

Somewhere, Scotty was testing and re-developing Enterprise, co-evolving into unparalleled engineering genius. Nurses fluffed biobed pillows while Dr. Mbenga paced back and forth in the Transporter room. Captain Kirk grew steadily whiter, out of commission due to previous assignment and therefore still on board and conscious enough to worry.

Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and one Duncan Smith were still on the planet; Scotty got every other crew-member out though they were still intact and furious of being "managed".

Suddenly, communications flared back to life and Uhura allowed herself a half-second quarter-smile of delight. The bridge crew heard a piece of in-between-missiles dialogue.

Mr. Spock asked something, lost in back-stage war-cries. Acting Capt. Sulu assumed that the First Officer was on his favourite topic of illogical human beliefs.

The unlucky up-start red-shirt Smith (handsomely suicidal guy) began to defend Terrans. His awesomely serious (and seriously awesome) voice grew distant and somehow clearer.

- ... and any Terran worth his salt would advise you to live, grow stronger and fight, another day if you can.

Pause.

- This is the Pre-Surak Vulcan farewell between old enemies, Mr. Smith, - Mr. Spock said dryly.

Pause.

Dr. McCoy burst out laughing.

Next moment, they shimmered to life in Transporter room, Vulcan wounded and intrigued, the red-shirt - vaguely offended, the Doctor - merry and old-eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

The story of Dr. Leonard McCoy is short. It is also well-known throughout the Galaxy.

Methos rarely gets time to ponder, but if he had, he'd freak out and stage a death most tragical, leave Enterprise and its bunch of unlikely heroes, inevitably getting bored in seconds.

So he clings to his Georgian rootes, his dead father (who ironically had been a Watcher from Methos team, stuck Somewhere Out There because losing people in the black still happens), his daughter (and wasn't it a laugh, when his wife sold him this lie). He sticks to Jim, passionate, earthly legend who finally confronts Gods in their realm but on his own rules. Literally, on some cases; McCoy lights candles to Castor and Pollux, remembering their playfulness and too-bright stars of Immortality, long burnt out.

And the Gemini wink at him.

Perhaps Cassandra will one day leave Earth to fly with him. Of course, Enterprise would drive her madder, what with foretelling dreams etc. Methos prefers to think of it as "modernizing".

Duncan doesn't understand. Partly, maybe. He found wings. He's winged History itself, he's Ares, he's his own Mercy and The End of the Game. Nobody shines like him.

If not for Duncan, Methos would yet again melt down into mortal identity.

He's the guy to share beer. With everybody else Methos has to drink bourbon. His.

There's this Vulcan guy. One day they'll share _consciences_, yet for now poor Spock suspects a dozen of undiscovered mental disorders in McCoy's only head. It's probably even true.

Spock sticks to the rules, holding the sky of Logic on his shoulders. There are rare moments when Logic becomes Logos. Logical life isn't about change; but each time Spock derails, Methos understands him a bit better.

Oh, gods.

Jim. He'd kill Caspian. It's a problem not to think of people "what would they do if they met N or M". But - Jim'd kill Caspian with bare hands, terminally. There was no need to check medical file - he moves like someone who'd known Hunger. Oh, glimpses and small unguarded moments; still too simple.

He'd fuck Cass, too.

In older days, Mac would take him in, a mortal, as a student. Regardless of chain of command. It's too problematic in Star Fleet, and Duncan gets really frustrated sometimes. Really.

So amusing.

In a way, Leonard McCoy's been alive more then five thousand years. In a way, he's another friend of Methos, a whiter knight, a nobler guard.

Death lights a Vulcan candle.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: looooooosely based on **"****The City on the Edge of Forever". **On the assumption that it happened after WWII but before another Big War (Eugenics, etc.). Is it possible that Kirk, Spock and McCoy arrived not in their Earth's past?

Out of all impossible things it has to be going back in time.  
And - and he is robbed of possibilities to atone or prevent any of his mistakes; five thousand years (and counting) and he comes to in Time of being relatively innocent. What were the chances?  
Instead it's a woman dying and history preserved. The damned irony in Cassandra being that woman.

How does it even work? Originally she was killed before she enabled mass genocide but the girl was _mortal_.  
She was really mortal, he've _met_ her. But in this reality it was Cass who would have led to The Worst just because she was living the life of Edith Keeler.  
Or were they wrong? When they allowed for her to be killed - loose her head - because a history lesson said so.

Cass was a Seer. A decent person. Edith Keeler was a decent person. Was there an Edith Keeler?  
Cass had all the reasons to go batshit insane. Cass had the best role models for a genocide war. Cass talked to him_ five years before_ Enterprise boldly went to pieces on its 'maiden voyage'.

He remembers meeting her for half an hour. Catching up except he was ahead of his time, of her time.  
He remembers waking on Enterprise wishing to go mad if only to erase that past, he can't forget Highlander sensing his grown Quickening. Recognising it.

Jim is walking his grief out. Poor idiot with worse choises, thinking he could save her, blaming himself for her death. Still damp from that rain that her lightning called.

Spock is more solemn and much milder around Uhura as if she escaped someone else's destiny.

Methos seats in sickbay, unseeing. Somewhen a woman stands her ground against monsters and is killed once and forever. Somewhen a woman forgives one of them.


End file.
